Datei:HD Glee - The Boy Is Mine (Official MV)
Beschreibung GLEE season 1 The Boy Is Mine - Amber Riley (Mercedes Jones) ft. Naya Rivera (Santana Lopez) Lyrics Mercedes: Excuse me, can I please talk to you for a minute? Santana: Uh-huh. Sure. You know, you look kind of familiar. Mercedes: Yeah, you do too. But I'm, I just wanted to know, do you know somebody named... Heh, you know his name. Santana: Oh yeah, definitely. I know his name. Mercedes: I just wanted to let you know he's mine. Santana: Mmh, no, no, he's mine. Mercedes (with Santana): You need to (give it up) Had about (enough) It's not hard (to see) Mercedes and Santana: The boy is mine Mercedes (with Santana): I'm sorry (that you) Seem to be (confused) He belongs (to me) Mercedes and Santana: The boy is mine Mercedes: I think it's time we got this straight Let's sit, and talk face to face There is no way you could mistake him for your man Are you insane? Santana: You see I know that you may be Just a bit jealous of me 'Cause you're blind if you can't see That his love is all in me Mercedes: You see I tried to hesitate I didn't wanna say what he told me He said without me he couldn't make It through the day; ain't that a shame? Santana: Maybe you misunderstood 'Cause I can't see how he could Wanna take his time and that's so good But all my love is all it took New Directions Girls: You need to give it up. Had about enough (Santana: enough) It's not hard to see The boy is mine. (Santana: The boy is mine) I'm sorry that you (Santana: sorry that you) Seem to be confused (Santana: confused) He belongs to me. The boy is mine Santana: Must you do the things you do You keep on acting like a fool You need to know it's me, not you And if you didn't know it, girl, it's true Mercedes: I think that you should realize, And try to understand why He is a part of my life I know it's killing you inside. Santana: You can say what you wanna say What we have you can't take. From the truth, you can't escape, I can tell the real from the fake. Mercedes: When will you get the picture, You're the past, I'm the future. Get away it's my time to shine, And if you didn't know the boy is mine New Directions Girls: You need to give it up. Had about enough (Mercedes: enough) It's not hard to see (Mercedes: to see) The boy is mine (Mercedes: the boy is mine) I'm sorry that you (Mercedes: sorry that you) Seem to be confused. (Mercedes: seem to be confused) He belongs to me. (Mercedes: he belong to me) The boy is mine (Mercedes: the boy is mine) You need to give it up. (Santana: Oooh) Had about enough (Santana: had about enough) It's not hard to see (Santana: he's mine, he's mine) The boy is mine (Santana: he's mine, he's mine) I'm sorry that you (Santana: I'm so sorry) Seem to be confused. (Santana: seem to be confused) He belongs to me. (Santana: he belongs to me) The boy is mine Santana with New Directions Girls: You can't destroy this love I found, You're silly games I won't allow, The boy is mine without a doubt, You might as well throw in the towel. Mercedes: What makes you think that he wants you, When I'm the one who brought him to This special place that's in my heart, Cause he was my love right from the start. New Directions Girls: You need to give it up. (Santana: give it up) Had about enough (Mercedes: had about enough) It's not hard to see (Santana: It's not hard to see) The boy is mine. (Mercedes: the boy is mine oh) I'm sorry that you (Santana: I'm sorry that you) seem to be confused. (Mercedes: seem to be confused) he belongs to me. (Santana: he belongs to me) The boy is mine. (Mercedes: no!) You need to give it up (Mercedes:you need to give it up) Had about enough (Santana: had about enough) It's not hard to see (Mercedes: it's not hard to see) The boy is mine (Santana: the boy is mine) I'm sorry that you (Mercedes: mine,oh) Seem to be confused. (Santana: seem to be confused) He belongs to me. (Mercedes: he belongs to me) The boy is mine. (Santana: the boy is mine) You need to give it up. (Santana: Not yours) Had about enough (Mercedes: But mine) It's not hard to see (Santana: Not yours) The boy is mine. (Mercedes: But mine) I'm sorry that you (Santana: Not yours) Seem to be confused. (Mercedes: But mine) He belongs to me. (Santana: Not yours) The boy is mine. (Mercedes: But mine) I'm sorry that you Seem to be confused He belongs to me Mercedes and Santana with New Directions Girls: The boy is mine Kategorie:Videos